My Best Friend's Brother
by MarieVargas
Summary: I listened to that fucking song for, like, four hours. My sister has it on her playlist and I got it stuck in my head, so I had to listen to it to get it out of my head. It doesn't work. Anyways, here you go. Rated T for Bro.


You raked your fingers through your hair a few times. You couldn't do it, could you? You knew Dave wasn't home, he was out and getting shit down at the 99¢ store to be ironic with. Maybe you should text him to ask him to pick up one of those cute little globes for Caligula, so he has something besides his castle to play with. The dumb little cutie could-

No. Fuck. Stop getting so distracted.

Grow a set and just. Fucking. Call.

You hit the button and sit in anxious silence as you wait. And wait. And wait. And-

_Hello. You have reached the number of…_

You kind of slinked down in your chair as you listen to answering machine. And to think you took forever to talk yourself into this, what a load of-

"Hello? Strider residence, Dirk speaking."

You swallowed dryly and manned up again, "Uh, hello, Dirk… I-It's Eridan, uh, is-"

"Hey, Eri. You coming to the practice tonight? Missed you last time…." You could hear your heart pounding in your ears, holy fuck, "…and Rufioh was getting eyefucked by Megido as he tamped out 'S.O.S.'s'. It was kind of dry and boring, you know."

You nodded a bit, then remembered he couldn't see you, so you choked on your words a bit and apologized.

"No need to apologize, Eri. But, you're coming tonight, right? Can't even think about playing without both of our biggest fans, right?"

"I'll be there this time, wwhere wwould you guys be wwithout me?"

"Good. Could you please tell Cro not to swim in cologne today? Can't play with him smelling like the perfume department, you know?"

"Yeah…"

"Now that that's all over, you called?"

"Uh, I, uh, I forgot, oops, oh wwell, I'll see you later, right?"

"It's a date, then."

You practically slammed the end call button and just stay reclined in your chair. You slowly got up and walked to your bed, where you threw yourself and squealed into your pillow.

You fucking did it.

A few hours later, you're sitting next to Dave, watching the band that you brother, Dirk, Rufioh, and the Japanese girl who you are convinced was a female Bond henchman in a previous lifetime were in. Dave had on a neutral face as he lounged next to you, more than likely eyeing the way Bond girl scooted closer to Rufioh like a cat towards a mouse.

Everyone was taking a break for some drinks, but Cronus and Dirk were talking and talking and Rufioh broke their conversation by telling them that he had to go pick up his little brother from somewhere. He offered a smile, but bolted, leaving your brother to offer Bond girl a ride home. She huffed a bit and mumbled before pulling a you-know-for-sure-it's-not-a-cigarette cigarette out of her bra. Before she could light it, though, a little door opened on the wall and Dave's oldest brother popped his head out of it.

"No smoking cannabis unless you have enough for everyone."

Dave and Dirk were completely straight-faced even though you and Cronus jumped. Bond girl flipped him off and lit it anyways, "I wait in your car. Hurry up if you want leather unstabbed."

Cronus just waved her off as he tried to talk to Dirk again. God, you can't fucking do this. Nope. You planned this shit out and now you can't do it. Way to go, Ampora, way to-

"Hey, Cronus, I got something for you," Dave gets up and drops his iPod on your lap. An album cover is showing with the song 'My best friend's brother' from that one Nickelodeon show. You look up and Dave is already leaving with your brother, tugging him by the sleeve.

Dirk sits next to you as soon as you hear a door slam shut in the front of the house. His arm is resting on the couch behind you and he opens his mouth to say something, but you man the fuck up and kiss him as hard as you can, more or less just crushing your lips to his.

Your hand on his shirt is shaking from nerves. You're so fucked, holy shit, he's going to freak out and kick you out, oh my god, oh my god.

You're almost shocked out of your skin when he cups your face and kisses you back, nowhere near as rough as you were kissing him. As you lighten up a bit and relax into the kiss, you hear the door to the crawl space open up and the oldest Strider swears loudly.

"Are you kidding me? Fuck, now I owe Dave ten. Dammit, Dirk, you couldn't gather your balls any faster? Do you know how long it takes to make ten ass puppets?"

You are absolutely red, but Dirk isn't letting you pull out of the kiss. He must've flipped off his brother or something because you hear cackling and a 'Use protection!' before the door shuts.

Now you're just left making out with Dirk Strider and you really like this.


End file.
